


Second Star to the Right

by filigreeandflame



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Disney, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-19 12:37:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1470112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/filigreeandflame/pseuds/filigreeandflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disney College Program AU where Jean, Eren, Armin, and Marco are roommates.</p><p>-----------------------------------------------</p><p>Or, the one where Flynn Rider and Peter Pan start dating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Star to the Right

**Author's Note:**

> this is one of my first snk fics so I apologize if the characterization is off! also i had this stuck in my head for such a long time, so it probably isn't the best it could be. it's also unbetaed for the most part. enjoy!

Marco Bodt stepped off the plane at Orlando International Airport, carry-on bag in hand and a huge smile on his freckled face. Ever since he was younger, he had loved Disney and anything to do with the animation company. Now, in his third year of college, he finally had time to apply to the Disney College Program, and after a friend convinced him to go to a performer audition, he had a new job as Peter Pan at Disney World for the rest of the year.

Honestly, who wouldn't want to be Peter Pan? Marco was psyched for his new job, and he had met some of his fellow interns on the plane. Connie, a short guy with a buzz cut, was going to be a Lost Boy and was told he basically had free reign of the Parks as long as he stayed in character. Marco had a feeling Connie would end up following him around a lot.

Sasha, another face character, was going to be Anna from the new movie Frozen and she was perfect for the part. She was close friends with Connie and the two never separated the entire flight. Unfortunately since the dorms were separated by sex, Sasha's wasn't anywhere near the boys' dorms. Connie wasn't in his dorm, but his building was right next door. Marco rode in a taxi to the property with Sasha and Connie, where they split ways to go to their dorms.

As he walked into his apartment, Marco tried to remember what he knew about the people he'd be sharing a dorm with. They'd all be male college students, probably working similar jobs as him, and there would only be three others in his dorm. He was glad he wasn't put in an eight-person room, he'd never get any rest.

As he opened the door to his apartment - the number was 844, even though it wasn't on the eighth floor - he heard a few voices inside the room already. “Eren, calm down. You only have to go to training for a week or so, it’s not that bad.”

Upon entering the room, Marco saw a somewhat small blond boy trying to console another guy with black hair. There were suitcases in the other room, peeking out from behind a door. The two guys looked up at Marco as he arrived. Blondie smiled almost right away, while the brunet behind him slowly stopped scowling. “Hi! You must be one of our roommates, right? I’m Armin, the grump next to me is Eren. What about you?”

Marco dropped his bag on the couch, letting the single suitcase he had roll to a stop next to the kitchenette counter. “I’m Marco, nice to meet you! What’ll you guys be doing while you’re here?” This seemed to get Eren a bit out of his shell, and Armin was smiling brightly.

“I’m going to be the face character for Captain Jack Sparrow.” Eren gave up the information grudgingly, but he seemed less aggressive than at the beginning. He sat down in an armchair next to a nice floor lamp. Marco, checking his watch as Armin said something about being a concierge, noticed it was only around four P.M.

“And I have to go through twice as much training as you guys, you wouldn’t think being a concierge would be s-” The door slammed open as their apparent last roommate appeared in its frame.

Marco was taken aback by the guy’s attitude at first, but only a split second later his mind had shifted from his personality to his looks. The man had a two-toned undercut, odd amber eyes, and was rather tall. His hair was so soft-looking that Marco’s brain short-circuited. A short survey of the rest of the guy’s body showed slim shoulders cloaked by a leather jacket, a nice-looking chest, and skinny jeans were probably illegal where Marco was from. He heard Armin introducing everyone again, and was only jerked out of his trance-like state by hearing the guy state his name.

“I’m Jean, guess it’s nice to meet you. What jobs will you all be doing? I get to be Flynn Rider,” he said, smirking. Dear God, that smirk just about killed Marco. He coughed awkwardly, realizing that he hadn’t even told Eren and Armin what he was doing.

“Uhh, I’m Marco. I’m gonna be Peter Pan this semester, possibly next semester too if I enjoy it enough. I don’t know why I wouldn’t, honestly…” He trailed off, trying to look anywhere but Jean.

“That’s pretty neat. One of the girls I met on the way here is Tink, her name is Krista. She’s nice, you’ll get along well,” Jean answered, plopping down next to Marco on the couch. A bright pink flushed his freckles. “So, sleeping arrangements? Let’s explore this apartment a bit, huh? We’re not just gonna sit in the living room all night.”

+++++

As it turned out, there were two bedrooms with two twin beds apiece. Eren immediately claimed Armin as his roomie, leaving Jean and a once-again blushing Marco in the other bedroom.

Marco wasn’t sure how he was going to survive this semester. He had known his roommates for all of five minutes and was already turning into some bashful guy around the one that happened to suit his fancy.

He could almost feel his freckles receding into the blush that seemed to be growing permanent on his cheeks.

+++++

The week of training went pretty well, although each day was exhausting in different ways. The actors and actresses had to learn protocol for certain situations, some dance numbers, and how to stay in character as much as possible. By the end of the week, Marco was bone-tired and glad that they did at least get the weekend off before starting full shifts on Monday.

From what he’d seen during that week, Jean was not only physically attractive but his personality attracted Marco as well. He was one of the few interns who looked to have some acting background already, and he could stay in character almost all the time. He wasn’t half-bad at dancing, either, where Marco had been told he had three left feet. (Now there’s a thought, maybe he could ask Jean to help him get better at those dance moves sometime… Huhhh….)

The weekend was nice. Armin still had training, but Eren and Marco got along pretty well while Jean was out doing something (he left with hardly any warning not five minutes after Marco woke up, just grabbing his jacket and tossing out a “Bye,” as he closed the door) that his roommates apparently weren’t good enough to join him in. Marco felt like he knew Eren well by the time Jean came back that afternoon, and understood why he had chosen Armin as his ultimate roommate - they had been friends since forever and he was the one who ultimately convinced Eren to audition, rather than just be placed in the program. He learned that Eren’s adopted sister, Mikasa, would also be taking the face role of Snow White that semester.

Jean came back around three that afternoon, slamming the door behind him. Marco looked up from the book he was reading, startled (Eren had decided to take a nap before going back to the Parks with Armin and Mikasa after Armin was done for the day). Jean took off his jacket and Marco quickly turned back to his book.

“Whatcha reading there?” the man asked, plopping onto the couch next to him.

“The Fault in Our Stars,” Marco replied, hardly looking up from his book. (Augustus Waters was about to say something important, dammit, and he needed to find out what!) He did look up at the hand on his shoulder, though, finding Jean giving him a pitying look.

“Tell me when you finish it - I’ll pick up extra Kleenex when I go to the store,” he lamented. Marco’s brow furrowed in confusion. Sighing, Jean continued. “Just - I don’t want to spoil it for you, but it’s kind of sad. I’m not saying anything else.”

Marco was alarmed by his words and immediately clutched the book to his chest, practically screaming, “OH MY GOD PLEASE TELL ME HAZEL DOESN’T DIE NO SHE CAN’T DIE PLEASE OH MY GOD,” to which Jean just replied with a pitying look. Marco screeched.

+++++

His first day on the job was really interesting, actually. He had a few meet and greets alone in the morning, and then a few with the actress for Tinkerbell that afternoon before his first parade performance. Krista, the girl who would be playing his feisty fairy sidekick, was a very sweet girl with blond hair and big blue eyes. She pulled off the part well.

All was well up until his lunch break, where he had to eat using his other hand because his right hand was cramping from signing Peter’s name so much. His cheek twitched while he waited for his Ramen noodles to finish in the microwave. He was using the main employee cafeteria under Main Street, USA in the Utilidors.

“Peter!” came a shout from down the hall. Marco spun on his heel, seeing Connie in an orange-ish fox suit running towards him, arms flung open. Performers and other workers in the wide but crowded hallway were ducking and spinning around him, trying not to fall over or drop any of their props. Many dirty looks were thrown the boy’s way. Marco, however, was trying not to smile (lest his face keep spasming) at his antics.

Finally skidding to a halt in front of him, Connie tried to say something, too out of breath to form any sounds more than, “wo…. sit…. fer… ‘ith us?” His chest was heaving.

Marco laughed, interpreting what the boy had said rather well for only getting a few syllables. “Sure, I’ll sit with you guys! I just have to wait for my lunch to finish warming up…” Connie nodded, flashing a smile and a thumbs-up at the freckled boy. He pointed to a table, now realizing that he shouldn’t talk while waiting for his breath to come back, and nodded while Marco smiled.

The microwave beeped, and Marco turned around to get his noodles out of the way so other people could use them. Heading over to the table Connie pointed at, he saw the bald man and Sasha sitting there along with Jean. “Hey,” he said as he sat down. Casting a look at Jean, he inquired, “So how do you know theses two, Jean?” The boy in question looked up, his two-toned hair covered by a darker wig and - oh, frick. Marco forgot about Flynn Rider having a beard. (Jean didn’t think the beard looked very natural, but Marco found it rather attractive.)

“Sasha was in the same building as me this morning, over by Dumbo and Excalibur? We were doing meet and greets with our respective others and had walked in together this morning. She introduced me to Connie here.” The boy in question smiled, his mouth full of a tuna sandwich. Swallowing, Connie put his food down (where Sasha surreptitiously swiped it up) and gave Marco a questioning look.

“Wait, how do you know Jean?”

“He’s my roommate,” Marco replied through a sip of his ramen, a bit of broth dripping down his chin. He quickly grabbed a napkin and patted off the liquid, doing so carefully as to not smear his makeup. The bald boy’s eyebrows went up as he smirked and sipped at a juice box (okay really, who has a juice box in college?).

“Yup, it’s me an’ Freckles here with Armin and Eren friggin’ Jaeger,” came the muffled response through Jean’s food. The man had taken off his fake goatee in order to dig in to whatever food he was eating.

The rest of lunch went rather well, and soon the students left to go back to their jobs.

A certain freckled boy’s gaze did linger a bit where it shouldn’t have, though.

+++++

Marco’s first day off, that next Saturday, saw him traveling to typhoon lagoon with Connie, Sasha, Jean, Eren, Armin, and Eren’s sister, Mikasa. The taller girl with her red scarf was currently portraying Snow White, and she fit the look well. Marco caught Jean looking at her multiple times while she was laying out her towel.

Marco and Jean were sent to get refreshments for everyone (although they refrained from trying to order alcohol, thank goodness - they would’ve been caught right away) and the freckled boy nudged his shoulder against the slightly shorter man. Jean looked up at him. "What?" he asked, a blush already splashing across his cheeks. He knew Marco had noticed his ogling of Mikasa.

"Nothing, nothing. Just that if you pursue Mikasa, Eren will beat the crap out of you." They reached the snack bar and quickly ordered some sodas and a few waters as well. Jean paid while Marco went to go fill the soda cups.

Marco didn't notice Jean's gaze lingering on his freckly back as he turned to go.

+++++


End file.
